Warmth
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Rick and Morty find themselves in another jam. They need to get out, but that will have to wait. More important is making it through the night in this freezing place. A short little drabble.


**Nothing too special. Just a short little drabble for my newest obsession. I adore the way Rick and Morty interact. So I tried my hand at writing them. Hopefully they're not ooc. I tried my best. Also, this was inspired by a pic of the duo by jenniferstolzer on tumblr. Enjoy! :)**

The room is tiny. There are no amenities or even essentials. It is just an empty area carved of ice. There's no way to stand up it is so slick. Morty has already tried about twenty times by now. Each time all he gets is a pain from the fall and a reprimand from Rick. So now he just sits there. He leans heavily back against the icy wall. But even 'relaxing' and 'letting it go' as Rick says to do doesn't help. Shivers rack his body and he curls inward to try and conserve heat. He draws his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them. Still, the shivering is violent and uncontrollable.

"H-Hey, Rick." Morty's brows dig far down on his forehead and his eyes are only half open, destroying an angry effect that might have been possible otherwise. Now he simply looks exhausted and miserable. "Why…why did we even come to this d-dumb dimension anyw-way?" He breathes out heavily, his breath crystallizing in front of him. It's yet another reminder of how cold this place is.

"I…I **told** you Morty. I need-needed some of this i-ice." Rick knocks on the frozen floor. "It's…super, super rare and has special…special qualities." He nods firmly, but more to himself than Morty. "And if you," He points at his grandson. "You hadn't messed things up. None-None of this would've happened."

"Me!?" Morty's pitch rises. "I-I didn't even want to go on this st-stupid trip!" He jerks his head up and glowers at Rick. "You," He points back at his grandfather. "You're the one who dragged me here just…just for your stupid ice crystals or whatever." He throws his hands in the air and turns his head hard in the opposite direction.

"Stop yer whinin'." Rick scoffs. He draws his alcohol canteen from his pocket and takes a swig. "It is what it is. And there's n-nothing to do about it." He sits with his legs stretched out and his arms crossed in a strange tangled manner, one that allows him to easily lift the canteen to his lips.

"W-Why don't you just…just break it Rick?" The bars gleaming thick and immobile sit as a kind of gatekeeper of their own in front of the pair. "You…you've gotta h-have something…something to blast it. You always do!" Morty looks with wide eyes over at his grandfather. He even holds his breath.

Rick snorts. "Don't be stupid Morty." He rests his fingers on his temples. "I-I know you're not the brightest. But really. I mean, really. This isn't ice like at home, Morty. This," He motions toward the bars. "This is special. Special properties. You can't just blast through it like that. It'd like…zap you…or something." He settles his arm back down.

"Zap me!?" Morty shrills. He jumps to attention, sitting straight. "What!?" His eyes bulge. His chest constricts. He eyes the icy bars with increased urgency.

Rick sighs. "Not really. But…but, you know." He shrugs. "Besides, they took my blaster anyway. So…so might as well…just wait. For morning." Morning is when their so called trial with take place. Something about violating the land or whatever. Morty doesn't really know. It all happened so fast that he only knows the obvious things, like them being in jail now and it being a hundred below zero.

Morty lets out a heavy breath. His muscles relax. A particularly strong shudder races through him. He wraps his arms tightly around himself. "W-Will we even make it till morning?" He says softly. Fear strangles him. It's just so cold. He rubs his arms. If only he had a jacket.

"Eh?" Rick looks up. "What was that? You say something Morty?"

Morty shakes his head weakly. "No…" Rick will only chastise him anyway.

Rick notes how Morty keeps fidgeting and drawing further and further into himself. He quirks a brow. "You cold?" With his lab coat on he technically isn't much better off, but the alcohol he is downing gives him the feeling of being warmer even when he is likely colder.

Morty starts at the sound of Rick's voice. "Oh, no." His teeth chatter against one another. He hugs himself tighter and drops his gaze to the ground. "I mean, yeah. But it's nothing." He waves a hand dismissively. He turns his head and smiles weakly up at his grandfather.

Rick looks completely unimpressed. "C'mere." He nods his head to direct Morty.

Morty blinks. "W-What?" He frowns deeply and his brows knit together.

"I-It doesn't matter what." Rick says with more than a little impatience. "I tell you to get over here and you…you get over here." He looks sharply at Morty.

Morty ducks his head. "Alright…" He gets down on all fours. By know he knows walking is pure stupidity. He crawls over, very nearly slipping and falling flat on his face anyway. He just barely catches himself. He swallows hard and pushes himself back up and makes it the rest of the way over.

He sits up next to Rick. "Yeah? Wha-What is it?" He tilts his head slightly. A chill takes hold of him and he shudders terribly. He takes to rubbing his arms again.

"I can't have you freezing to death overnight, Morty. I-I need you if we're gonna get out of here tomorrow. W-With my ice. So…so, c'mere." He motions towards himself. "I'm bigger an warmer than you."

Surprise flickers across Morty's face. "R…Really?" A smile breaks out over his face. "Well, a-alright." He scoots closer. He lays his head against Rick's stomach and nestles deep. He wraps his arms around Rick, twining them on the inside of Rick's lab coat. It's surprisingly warm this way. "You…you are pretty warm…" He says absently, his eyes already growing heavy. Although in reality Rick isn't incredibly warm. He's just warmer than Morty. And that's enough.

"I told you so." Rick mumbles. He leans forward and rests his arms atop Morty's head. He might as well benefit from this too. He lays his head on his arms and closes his eyes. He feels Morty shivering slightly against him and peers down with one eye. It really is cold. There's nothing he can do though, not for either of them, not for once.

But at least Morty's breathing is no longer full of chattering teeth. It comes easy, creating a sort of rhythm against Rick. It's enough to ease his mind and lull him to sleep just like his grandson. Soon after that their breathing moves in time, Morty's soft and Rick's heavy. And for a moment, they are at peace.

**So what did you think? Were they in character? If not, why not? I'd love to hear your thoughts. And no, I'm not continuing this. No, I don't know how they get out or anything. It's all up to your imagination. I just wanted a short little scene based on the aforementioned picture. Have fun with filling in the details.**

**Well, please review!**


End file.
